The Rose Waiting For Its Vampire
by Deneir-son
Summary: Set right after the ending of DoC. Yuffie waits with dying patience for Vincent to return. Are her feelings for him more than she's letting on? Will he return those feelings? Read and find out! Yuffentine! Rated M for lemony goodness!
1. A Desparate Search

**The Rose Waiting For Its Vampire**

**::Okay, this is my first attempt at a Yuffentine! I love the concept of it, and I hope this can live up to be a true fic of the genre! Also, I know Vincent IS NOT a vampire, and he IS NOT one in this fic, I just thought it would be cute and amusing for the title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be filthy-stinkin' rich and take all of my friends to Disney World or somethin'…::**

Monday: Cloud had just finished loading the six blades of his First Tsurugi into Fenrir, and was now adjusting his goggles as he climbed onto the motorcycle. "I'll call if I find anything," he said to his friends who had all gathered outside of Seventh Heaven.

"Very good," replied Reeve with a nod. He stood holding the Cait Sith robot like he was a child holding his favorite Teddy Bear. "I'll have my best agents out looking, as well." The blonde swordsman-turned-delivery boy gave a ghost of a smile and his own nod before pulling up his driving goggles. He kicked Fenrir into roaring life and drove off, flashing a real smile to Tifa before he left.

'Does he _really_ think none of us notice that?!' thought Yuffie as she looked at the now blushing Tifa. Her thoughts couldn't linger on the subject for long, though, as they returned to her good friend, the stoic gunman Vincent Valentine. It had been 14 hours since the defeat of Omega Weapon, and the members of AVALANCHE and were the only ones who hadn't celebrated.

Since the Weapon's defeat, no one had seen or heard anything from Vincent. To them, there was no reason to celebrate until their friend, the true hero of the incident, was found safe and sound. Normally, knowing Vincent, they would have waited a couple days before organizing a searching party, but Yuffie and Shelke (though mostly Yuffie) insisted that they start immediately.

"Ah, they'll find 'im," said Cid. He pulled lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "An' that's if he doesn't show up back here first! Damn vampire's got a knack fer doin' that." He started to walk off, waving as he went. "Well, I gotta' get back ta Rocket Town. Shera's gonna' have a fuckin' cow if I don't! Barret, you want a lift?"

"Sure thing," he said. He walked over to Marlene and picked her up in a big hug. "I'll see ya' soon, baby! You be good for Tifa, now, ya' hear?" The girl smiled and nodded, hugging her adoptive father back. "You take care of her now, big guy," he said as he smiled at Denzel and put Marlene down. "See ya' guys! Keep us posted!"

"See ya'!" Yuffie yelled waving. "Try not to fall asleep while you're flying, old man!" Cid responded by waving a choice finger, and Tifa hurried and covered Marlene and Denzel's eyes when he did so.

"Well," started Tifa. "What do you guys say we all go inside and I'll make us some lunch?" The two children and Yuffie cheered at the mention of food, Reeve smiling wide and nodding, Nanaki and Shelke just nodding. They all made their way into the bar that doubled as a home, but Yuffie stopped and turned around, staring off into space.

"You'll be back soon," she whispered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Cerberus pendant she had found in the ruins of Midgar after Omega's defeat. She closed her eyes and clutched it to her chest. "You will…you have to."

"Yuffie Kisaragi," she heard behind her. She jumped when she heard Shelke's quiet, inquisitive voice. Recovering, she turned and looked at the girl with her trademark grin. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you. In my opinion, you needn't worry. Vincent Valentine will return."

Hearing these words made Yuffie's eyes burn with near tears; every time she hear anyone say something to that effect, a little voice in her head whispered 'Yeah; but what if he doesn't?' No, she just couldn't accept it. Instead of giving into those nasty thoughts, she smiled and patted Shelke on the back. "Worried?! Hah! Me, the White Rose of Wutai, the Great Ninja, worry? No way! He'll be back for sure!" Shelke actually gave a small smile, secretly impressed as always with the young Wutainese girl's fervor. "And ya' can call me 'Yuffie!' No need for formalities, ya' sound like my old man!"

Together they made their way inside to meet up with Tifa and the others. 'You'll be back soon, Vinnie,' she thought to herself for probably the millionth time that day. 'You have to come back…I need you.'

**::All right! Chapter One complete! Lemme' know whatcha' think, I'm open to criticism, but please no outright bashing. I don't think my self-esteem could take that! Later!**


	2. Hopeful Assumptions

**::Chapter 2, yo.::**

Wednesday: Nearly two whole days had passed with no word from Vincent. His friends were starting to worry a little, and each of them was handling it in their own way.

Reeve just put more time and effort into the search, putting more and more operatives out to work. Tifa was making it a point to clean everything in the Seventh Heaven, much to Marlene and Denzel's disappointment as they were ordered to help. Cid and Shera devoted more time to each other; the reality of possibly losing a loved one made them realize how much they meant to each other, though Cid just grumbled when asked about it. Barret, like Reeve, got more into his work, doing everything in his power to find more oil fields and pushing the distribution of the oil they had found. Shelke took to sitting in one of the booths of the bar, staring her phone when she wasn't staring out the window.

Cloud and Nanaki didn't seem very worried, or if they were, they hid it very well. Nanaki mostly lounged about, helping out Tifa with work and cleaning whenever he could. The offers were appreciated, but there was little he could do at the bar seeing as he lacked thumbs. Cloud simply continued his search, putting all of his deliveries on hold, even one requested by Rufus Shinra himself.

Then there was Yuffie. While Cloud and Red didn't seem _overly_ worried, she didn't seem worried in the least. She remained her usual cheery self, bursting in from a long haul of materia "hunts," though these were starting to go outside of Edge, as some of the residents noticed theirs kept turning up mysteriously missing. Like Red, she helped Tifa work the bar in the evening, serving drinks and stabbing the hands of anyone who got a little too tipsy and a little too friendly. Yeah, she was cheery; too cheery. Tifa could see the worry in her eyes, which the young ninja thought was completely hidden behind her energetic façade.

Thursday: "Have you heard from Cloud?!" Yuffie yelled as she burst into the bar. Tifa stopped scrubbing the mug she was holding and sighed.

"Mmhmm, he hasn't found anything," she said shaking her head. Yuffie visibly slumped and let out a long groan.

"Ain't gonna' make this easy for us, is he?" Tifa gave a little laugh and shook her head once again, turning back to her work. The Wutainese princess waited until her friend was fully facing away from her to drop her "smile-mask" as she had taken to calling it. She dragged her feet over to Shelke's table with her head bowed and sat down across from the enigmatic girl. "Vinnie…" she whispered looking down at the tabletop.

"Vinnie?" Shelke asked, looking up from her phone. "You mean Vincent Valentine?" Yuffie blinked and lifted her head up, seemingly snapping out of a trance.

"Yep," she replied with a small smile.

"You call him by this…" she paused and seemed to be searching her mind. "Nick-name?" The word sounded almost alien coming from her mouth, and she even sounded confused speaking such a term. Yuffie giggled and nodded. Shelke gave the kunoichi a smile of her own then. "I see. You must care for him very much."

"Wha?!" she exclaimed, her face turning a deep crimson. "No way! I don't-I mean, of course…he's a friend! Heheh!" All she could do was continue her nervous laugh. 'She couldn't possibly know how I feel about Vince…could she?'

Shelke gave a little snort, and Yuffie could only assume it was the closest thing she currently knew to a laugh. "I see. I have been thinking as of late, Yuffie Kisa-Yuffie…I believe I may know where Vincent Valentine is."

"Really?!" she yelled, slamming her hands on the table and standing up, her grin nearly splitting her face in two. Shelke gave a slow nod.

"Though, it is only a suspicion…" Yuffie's stormy grey eyes went back to their normal size and her smile became a ghost of what it had just been, but she nodded eagerly.

"Shelke," she started, looking the girl in the eye. "I know we're not really very close since we kinda' just met, but…" She seemed to get nervous, not knowing whether or not she should continue. But it was for Vincent, so she pressed on. "Do you think you could go check out this place?"

"Yes," she simply stated. The wideness of Yuffie's eyes just moments before paled to the size they expanded to after hearing the short redhead's response. In fact, she thought she saw them start to tear up. "Are you all right, Yuffie?"

"Yeah," she answered, blinking back her tears of joy. She leaped across the table and wrapped a very shocked Shelke in a tight hug. "Thanks! This really means a lot to me!"

Friday: Yuffie, Tifa, Nanaki, Shelke, Marlene and Denzel stood on the outskirts of Edge, watching as the Shera completed its landing. After the dust cleared, Cid and Shera stepped out of the enormous airship.

"Hey there," yelled Cid as he and his wife neared their friends. "Now I'm as worried about ol' Valentine as the rest of ya' are, but are ya' SURE ya' know where he is?" All heads turned to Shelke, who blushed at having complete attention on her in her new outfit (one that Tifa had chosen for her). She was wearing a sleeveless pink top with a large white collar, a short red skirt, and a pair of black boots with white socks. She actually looked like a girl her age.

"No," she admitted. "But from what I understand of Lucrecia's memories, he is probably at her cave." Yuffie seemed to grimace at the mention of Lucrecia, but no one noticed, or if they did, they didn't say anything. "I believe we will find him there."

"Aw'right!" the pilot responded. "Good enough for me! C'mon, now kid, we ain't got all damn day!" He turned and motioned for Shelke to follow him and Shera to the ramp into the ship. "Watch yer step, there…hun." Cid glanced back at his friends and nearly whispered the last word as he offered Shera a hand into the ship that had been named after her.

"Thank you, dear," she said with a smile as she took the offered hand. Cid blushed, knowing everyone's eyes were on them then.

"Aw, the old guy's blushing!" yelled Yuffie. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"Shut yer fuckin' yaps!" he barked "I'll help my damn wife onto my damn ship if I damn well feel like it!" With the laughter subsiding, Shelke made her way to the ship, but stopped and turned halfway.

"You're not coming, Yuffie?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Yuffie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nah," she said. "I don't wanna' show up out of the blue and bother Vince. I'll wait until he gets back and bother him twice as much then!" Tifa and Nanaki both chuckled, knowing it was all too true. Inwardly, though, Yuffie couldn't stand to think of seeing Vincent at that cave. She cared about him deeply, but for some reason hated the thought of Vincent visiting his old lover.

"I understand," she replied with her soft smile. "Until I return, then." She finally boarded the Shera, and moments later the ship took to the sky again, kicking up more dust as the AVALANCHE companions waved their goodbyes.

"Well, we should be getting back to Edge," said Tifa. "Come on, kids, we have to go get the bar ready to open." Marlene and Denzel ran off after their mother figure, Nanaki close behind.

'Please bring him home safely, Shelke,' Yuffie thought as she watched the Shera disappear into the far off sky. She was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly when she heard Nanaki yell "Yuffie!" and she turned. "I'm coming!" she responded with her big grin. She ran over to the car, her friends had already piled into, ready to go home and wait for Vincent to return.

**::There ya' have it! Chapter 2 is done! Don't worry, I actually plan to have Vince in the next chapter. Please R&R! Later!::**


	3. Embarassing Radios and Happy Reunions

**::All righty! Chapter 3! May the all mighty Valentine make his appearance! btw, more stuff from DoC at the beginning, but I swear, this is the last of it.::**

"Thank you," said Vincent as he rose from the floor of the crystal cave, looking up at the preserved Lucrecia. "It was you. You were the reason I…survived." The stoic gunman gave a faint smile as he turned and walked away. 'You're finally at rest,' he thought. 'And I believe now…I can truly live once more.'

When he exited the cave into the bright afternoon sunlight, his eyes widened just a bit. Standing on a small hilltop, admiring the horizon and the rushing waterfall was Shelke. What really surprised him, though, was how she was dressed. She looked…normal, at peace. When she saw him, she gasped and turned her back to him. Amused, he started walking up to her.

"Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine," she said in her near monotone, not even turning back to look at him. "I don't know why they made me come up here and get you." Vincent gave an amused grunt, the closest thing to a laugh he had produced in…years. The nineteen-year old-in-nine-year old gave a small laugh of her own, then turned and looked at the first person she called "friend" probably in her life. "Not that I…mind, though." She gave him a smile, one that he returned before they both turned to look out at the sky. The Shera was already on its way.

Yuffie stood in the ruins of Midgar, searching near frantically. She had just found the Cerberus pendant, so he had to be close. He just had to be. She climbed a hill formed out of scrap, slipping and cutting her knee in the process. She didn't care, though. Her brave gunner was close; she could feel it. When she finally came up, her grey eyes fell upon a figure in a crimson cloak. "Vincent," she said, eyes tearing up as he turned. His equally crimson eyes looked into her storm cloud-colored ones. "Vincent!"

His mouth opened, and he said…"Are you experiencing vaginal itch?" 'Huh?' she thought. Her face twisted in, among other things, confusion.

"Vincent, what the hell are you talking about?" she almost yelled. She had thought him dead, and when she found him he asked…that?! "Ya' know, I don't think that's even any of your business!" What was wrong with him…she opened an eye, but quickly shut it again as the harsh morning sun hit it. She heard the women's hygiene commercial continue on the radio that sat on her nightstand. "Ugh…a dream," she muttered, slamming a fist on clock/radio to turn off the radio alarm as she through a pillow over her head. "More like a nightmare…"

After five more minutes, she was convinced to get up by the smell of waffles. No! Those weren't just waffles; she knew that smell anywhere. Those were TIFA'S WAFFLES! She leapt from her bed and gave a long, hard stretch before sliding on her slippers. She walked over to the window and gazed out. 'Wow,' she thought. 'This would be the perfect morning scenery if it weren't for that big airship blocking half of it. Kinda' looks like the Shera…wait, that IS the Shera!'

So Cid and Shera were back; that was nice. Her eyes widened as she realized something better than even Tifa's waffles urged her downstairs. She bolted out of her room and down the stairs at a speed that would make a gold chocobo look like a snail. She jumped the last five stairs and landed with a rather loud thud.

"V-morning…" she said, looking around the room. He eyes drooped a bit when she saw the occupants of the room. Tifa was indeed making her waffles (the ninja would celebrate her sense of smell later), Marlene and Denzel were happily eating some at one of the tables, and Cid and Shera were sitting at the bar drinking coffee, Cid reading the stock pages, Shera working on the crossword puzzles.

"Vuh-morning?!" Cid replied as he looked up at her, he face showing utter confusion. "What the fuck is that 'sposed to mean?!" Shera gave him slap on the shoulder.

"Cid, darling, the children!" she scolded. He gave her an apologetic look, grumbling and rubbing his shoulder as he went back to his paper. "Good morning, Yuffie," the scientist greeted back as she gave Wutai's heir a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said as she took a seat next to the older woman. Tifa put a plate of waffles down in front of her. "Booya! Thanks, Teef!" She was about to dig into the divine breakfast, but stopped and lowered her head a bit. "So…did you guys get to Lucrecia's cave?" Shera simply nodded and Cid gave a grunt, neither looking away from their morning activities.

"By the way, Yuff," said Tifa a she took a towel and cleaned the batter off of her hands. "Everyone's going to be here later today, so you might want to get started for the party." She gave her familiar, knowing, motherly smile before she made her way into the pantry.

"What party?" she asked. "Why's everybody coming over? What's the big occa…" the young ninja trailed off as she heard the door to bar open. For some reason, it felt as if there was a powerful force boring into the back of her head. Slowly, nervously, she turned on the barstool. She gasped audibly, he eyes widening even more than when she saw her change-smoking father figure's airship just minutes earlier. There, in the doorway, silhouetted by the light, stood the tall, dark (damn sexy!) gunman, his blood-red eyes surveying the bar and its occupants. Oh, Shelke might've been standing there, too.

"Vincent!" she heard a high, shrill voice yell. She noticed that it was dark all of a sudden. That was when she realized she had her eyes closed; they were hot and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, felt a soft material against her right cheek, and smelled…aftershave and gunpowder? The White Rose opened her eyes in confusion and gasped when she realized where she was: at the door of the bar with her arms thrown around Vincent's neck and shoulders. 'WHEN THE HELL DID I DO THIS?!'

He let out a small chuckle at the sight of her confusion…and blush. "Hello, Yuffie," he said in his soft baritone. He patted her back, prompting her to release him and jump back. She smiled up him looking a tad embarrassed, and he noticed the tears in her eyes. The demon-man's heart sank. "I'm sorry…did I worry you?"

"Huh?!" she asked wiping her face quickly. Her blush deepened. "Well, yeah-I mean, no-er, well…"

"She seemed quite worried," interrupted Shelke. Yuffie looked at her in shock. The small girl just gave an innocent (or innocent _looking_) smile. "In fact, she was the one who specifically requested I go find you." The kunoichi thought she was going to die right there. Shelke just giggled.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He looked around the room. "All of you. I…won't do it again." They all look amazed. It wasn't just at the emotion they actually heard in his voice (the emotion other than angst, that is), but that he was actually…grinning! His gaze landed on Yuffie again. "Don't worry. I'm here to stay," he assured her, putting his clawless hand on her shoulder softly. She swore she felt sparks go through her body at his touch.

"Well," she said as she put her trademark grin on her face. Unlike the last week, however, this one was genuine. "I GUESS I can forgive ya'! But just this once!" The gunman gave a chuckle and nodded. "By the way, Vinnie," she felt a small bit of satisfaction as, even in his seemingly friendlier state, his eye still twitched a bit at the nickname. "You're not gonna' ask me about vaginal itch, are ya'?"

**::So that was my third chapter, hope ya' enjoyed it! I think the next one is gonna' have more romance (probably more like pure fluff), so that way the story can live up to its description. R&R, please. Later!::**


	4. LOVELESS Strikes Back

**::Yeah! Chapter 4 time…This one will contain parties, plays, shock, flirting, and subtle references! Okay, so maybe only ONE subtle reference, but you get the point. So without further adieu…::**

Later that evening, Seventh Heaven opened its doors, but not to the public as it usually did. That night it was open only to the members of AVALANCHE and their friends. Everyone was able to make it, seeing as Cid had picked them all up on the way back from getting Vincent.

Barret was the first to arrive, barreling in to see his beloved daughter after so long, even though Nanaki pointed out it had only been a week. He stopped when the comment earned him a machine gun pointed at his face, though Barret stopped when one Elmyra Gainsborough arrived…Reeve had put all of his important WRO Director work to the side for the evening and showed up with his usual cape-and-crown-clad companion who, to Nanaki's annoyance, immediately leapt on his back. The large leonine didn't mind though, as it seemed to amuse Marlene and Denzel.

Cloud had arrived not long after Cid, Shera, Shelke and Vincent, and he and Tifa had spent some "quality time" together for most of the afternoon. The last ones to show up, however, were the biggest surprise guests to everyone. Rufus Shinra and his trusted Turks walked in unexpectedly, the young blonde president carrying a bottle of wine with the Shin-Ra logo on its label.

"Mr. Valentine," he said walking up to the gunman. He extended his hand, one that Vincent took with only slight hesitation. "It's good to see you're all right. Though I would expect nothing less from the man who saved the world." Vincent nodded, staring at or through the man. Rufus grinned and walked past him. "Ms. Lockhart! Please forgive the intrusion, but my associates and I simply wished to show our appreciation for AVALANCHE once again. Take this as a token of our gratitude."

"Thanks, Rufus," she said, giving a faint smile. The tension of the former tyrant's presence quickly faded, and soon the party was in full swing. Yuffie sat at the bar, laughing and telling jokes with Reno and Rude, but really she was only half paying attention. Every so often her eyes wandered over to the red and black-clad gunman, and every time they did she contemplated going over and talking with him. Still, something in her gut seemed to hold her back; besides he seemed to be enjoying Shelke's company well enough.

"You should talk to him, yo," she heard whispered in her ear. She turned back and jumped to see Reno only inches from her face. He leaned back laughing. "Sorry 'bout that, kiddo! I'm serious, though. You've been checkin' him out all night, go schmooze!" The young ninja was actually able to hold back her blush this time and just took a long sip of her drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said leaning back against the bar. "Besides, it's his first night back, and even though I have some MAJOR bothering to catch up on, I'll take it easy on him!" She winked to accentuate her point. It looked like the redheaded Turk was about to respond with more words of wisdom, but the cheers of Reeve and Cait Sith interrupted them as Barret and Cid started a drinking contest. He was up and over to the other side of the bar in a flash. 'Damn it!' she thought as she finished her drink. 'Stupid Reno! What does his stupid head stupid know? Did I just say "stupid know"?!'

"Reno's right," came the unexpected voice of Rude. He didn't even look up from his drink, he just continued. "If you feel for him, go to him. You have been looking at him all night, and I'll tell you something you probably don't know." The tall Turk took off his signature sunglasses and looked at her with a serious eye. "He's been looking at you all night, as well." At that, he went and followed his heterosexual life-mate over to the drinking contest, leaving Yuffie with a blush she couldn't hide that time.

Gulping, she slowly turned her attention to Vincent for the millionth time that night, seemingly out of sheer curiosity. When she saw him, he was looking over at her, and their eyes met. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped, quickly spinning on her stool to look at the television and ask Tifa for a refill. Had she watched just a little longer, she would have seen Vincent react the same way. Later that night as she lay in bed, Yuffie smiled to herself, remembering the brief moment those sanguine eyes looked into hers.

The White Rose of Wutai woke the next morning, showered and got dressed, then headed downstairs with a skip in her step. All she could think about was getting to have breakfast with Vincent for the first since Meteorfall. "Morning everyone!" she greeted as she reached the bar area. The scene was almost an exact replica of the previous morning: Tifa making breakfast, Marlene and Denzel already eating, only they were joined by Shelke and Nanaki this time, and Cid and Shera at the bar with coffee and newspaper sections. "Where's everyone else?"

"Reeve had to get back to work," answered Tifa. "Barret's spending the day with Elmyra but refusing to call it a date, and Cloud's out doing his deliveries. Vincent offered to help him. They should be back later in the afternoon, though. Cloud promised." Yuffie, Cid and Shera watched in amusement as Tifa sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes when she said the last part. The two had only recently started dating, and it seemed the busty bar hostess was still in the love-struck phase.

"Great! Now what am I gonna' do all day?" the ninja said. She sat down at the table the kids, Shelke and Nanaki were eating at and rested her head in her hands. After a few moments, she realized that everyone but Marlene and Denzel were staring at her, each with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?!' She started to panic.

"Whaddaya' mean 'do all day'?" barked Cid, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Ya' got somethin' planned with the vamp?" Hearing his words, Yuffie wondered why she couldn't stop blushing lately. She used her "Awesome Ninja Reflexes" as she called them, instantly waving her arms and shaking her head.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Of course not! But now that he's back, and all the big, bad world-stomping jerks are gone, um…what's he need his materia for? Am I right?" 'Yes! Another amazing save by the Great Ninja Yuffie!' The bar hostess, the pilot, the cat and the enigma all just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Yuffie was definitely I the clear, until Shera put her pencil to her chin and asked: "What's a four letter word for "feelings of deep affection"?"

Later that afternoon, Cloud and Vincent did indeed return from their deliveries. Cloud joined everyone in the living room where they were talking while Marlene and Denzel watched cartoons, and Vincent muttered a greeting before heading to his room. It was the perfect chance for Yuffie to finally see him…if she hadn't been in the bathroom. She came back to the group just as they heard the gunman's door close.

"'Sup, Spiky," she greeted the Mako-eyed swordsman. Before he could reply she cut in. "Where's Vince?"

"Well," he responded while rolling his eyes. "First of all, hey Yuffie, and second of all, he went to his room. He said he had reading to do." The hyper assassin just gave an annoyed "ARGH!" and flopped into a recliner and began flipping through a Shuriken Monthly magazine halfheartedly. Almost twenty minutes later, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When the dark, stoic man entered they all stared in amazement.

His clothing was gone. No, not his clothing, his second skin. Instead of his black leather and red bandana and cloak, he was wearing black slacks, a pair of black leather shoes, a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, and had his long raven hair in a ponytail (though a good bit of it fell out and framed his pale face). Yuffie was practically drooling.

"He ain't a vamp!" yelled Cid, pointing and laughing. "He's a damn snake! He shed his skin!" Shera gave him a light shove, but couldn't help stifling a giggle. Everyone else (save Yuffie as she was still in her trance) laughed a bit as well. Vincent just glared and cleared his throat.

"Cloud," he said to the only man he openly called "friend." Two broods in a pod, you could say. "There is a showing of 'LOVELESS' this evening. Would you like to accompany me?" Clouds eyes widened.

"Ah, no thanks, Vince," he said looking at his friend apologetically. "Back when I was with Shin-Ra there was a guy in SOLDIER who was obsessed with that play. He was always quoting it, even when it had nothing to do with the situation. I swear one time in the mess hall his friend said he thought he'd order the soup, and he just started going on about the "Gift of the Goddess." It kinda' turned me off of the play." Vincent simply nodded in understanding.

"Besides," Tifa chimed in, wrapping her arms around Cloud's shoulders. "I claimed him tonight!" They both chuckled and started kissing. 'Get a room!' Yuffie wanted scream. But there was another matter at hand!

"I'll go with ya' Vinnie," she blurted. Vincent looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Um, if you mind, of course…" She looked down and started rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I would be honored," he replied. She sat up in her seat and grinned widely.

"Awesome!" she practically yelled. She leapt to her feet and nearly lost balance. "Just lemme' go change!" Before the gunman could even think of a response, the ninja was running up the stairs, already removing her headband and gloves.

In record time (Vincent swore she had broken the sound barrier), the Empress-to-be re-entered the room. If Vincent's wardrobe change was surprising, Yuffie's was world moving. She had ditched her headband, trading it in for a small black hair clip with a white rose that kept her hair out of her eyes. She wore a Wutainese dress made of rich purple silk. It was sleeveless and clasped at her neck where there was a short collar, and again at her shoulder area, and came down to her knees. She had on a pair of simple, flat black shoes, and wore a loose silver bracelet on her left wrist. Everyone was just staring.

"Looking good, Yuff," Tifa finally cut the silence.

"Thanks, Teef!" she said. She turned to the tall gunman, pleased to see his eyes wide and…were his cheeks touched with red? "How do I look, Vince?" Realizing she was talking to him, he blinked and cleared his throat.

"Yuffie?" he asked. He still sounded disbelieving. She just gave a sweet smile and nodded. "You look…lovely." The ninja had to stop herself from literally jumping for joy. 'Boo-freakin'-ya!', she thought triumphantly. 'I got him to say I look lovely!' She put hand to her head and fluffed her hair while putting the other hand on her hip, striking the best model pose she could.

"Thanks! Oh, and don't worry, Vinnie," she said with a wink. "You can stare all ya' want! Give in to your urges!" He coughed in his hand and turned his head for a moment as she stood normally again.

"Well…" he started nervously. "We should be going now." Yuffie giggled and nodded. As they turned to go, she wrapped her arm around his. He was nearly frozen with awkwardness, and could find no more words as they walked to the theater.

When the play was over, the mismatched pair walked down the street. They walked in and sat down at a café they decided to get some tea at. "Wow," said Yuffie. "That was really cool! I gotta' admit, I wasn't so sure at first; didn't really sound like my kinda' thing, ya' know? Just didn't want ya' to be lonely. But that was really fun!" Vincent gave a nearly nonexistent chuckle, amazed as always at how much the young woman could talk.

"I'm glad," he said. "It was indeed enjoyable, as well as somewhat…nostalgic. I haven't seen a rendition of 'LOVELESS' since…I believe 1970." Yuffie sat in amazement, sipping at her tea. She forgot sometimes that Vincent was in an ageless sleep for thirty years. Still, for someone who had to be nearly sixty, he was amazingly sexy. 'Take me, you stud!' her mind cried out. 'Shut up, stupid brain, you'll ruin the night!' Pushing her thoughts aside, they made small talk as they finished their drinks, and would have headed back to the bar, only to be sidetracked.

"Wow," the young ninja whispered. Her eyes almost sparkled in wonder and Vincent followed her gaze. There was a fountain that flashed with multi-colored lights and had soft music playing, the water shooting out in rhythm to the tune. "Do you mind if we sit and watch for a bit."

"Certainly," he said, giving her his faint smile. They sat on a bench and watched the aquatic display. Within five minutes, the gunman felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see Yuffie fast asleep. He smiled down at her and decided it was time they got going. He lifted her in his arms bridal style and started off toward Seventh Heaven.

They arrived and Vincent took Yuffie to her room, gently laying her on the bed and removing her shoes, bracelet and hairclip for her. When the clip came out a few strands of her dark hair fell into her face. The gunman brushed them away lightly. "Hmm," she stirred with a small smile. She half opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Thank you, Vincent."

Maybe it was just how tired she was, but she had a loving yet mature tone to her sleepy voice. "What for?"

"For taking me to the play," she replied. "And for the tea, and for…" a small blush came to her cheeks. "For carrying me home." He smiled down at her, once again brushing the obstinate hairs from her eyes.

"You are welcome," he said softly. "Thank you for joining me. I had a very enjoyable evening." She closed her eyes and smiled at him, and he was taken aback. She looked like an angel in the moonlight, and Vincent swallowed hard. "Good night, Yuffie."

"G'night, Vinnie," she whispered, curling up and drifting off to sleep once more. The last thing she heard was the door closing softly.

**::So this was a lot longer than the others. But, hey, I had a lot ideas to put for this one. Btw, as for the specific year Vincent had for the last time he saw LOVELESS, I'm a total geek and FFVII fanatic, and I've actually mapped out a timeline for the compilation based on the fact that Crisis Core says the year was 2000 in the opening scene. I might post that timeline soon, I don't know. Anyway, hope ya' liked it, R&R please! Later!::**


	5. I'll Think of a Good Title Later

**::Huzzah, it is Chapter 5! I plan for this to be the beginning of teh romanceses! Also, I mention that Yuffie is wearing her usual outfit at some point; I'm referring to her DoC outfit, just so ya' know. Schwa!::**

Yuffie dragged herself down the stairs, wearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was strange; she didn't hear any sound coming from the rooms she was approaching. Lo and behold, the tavern was empty, as well as the kitchen behind the bar. Shrugging, the young ninja continued her lethargic trek into the living room area. Her grogginess immediately lessened as a warm smile crossed her face. Sitting in the recliner near the window sat Vincent, cloak and gun belt thrown over the back of the chair and reading a very old-looking book.

"Morning," she greeted. She leaned against the wall and her stormy grey eyes lit up even more as the tall dark man marked his place and looked up at her.

"Good afternoon," he responded. Yuffie blinked in slight confusion, so he gestured to the clock on the wall. It read 1:30. "I assume you slept well?"

"Heehee! Yeah," she said, scratching the back of her head. "Always sleep in after a fun night out, ya' know?" Vincent gave a slight nod as he stood and began donning the rest of his signature attire. "Where is everybody?"

"They…went to lunch," came his low, slow response. "They were going to eat, and Cid was taking them all to their homes afterward." Yuffie gave a "Hmm" as she stretched the last of the fatigue from her muscles, and then suddenly stopped and her eyes shot open.

"Aw, you mean they left?" Another nod. "Dang, wish I coulda' said goodbye…Hey, Vince, why didn't ya' go with 'em?" The gunman turned his head and a slight pink tinge came to his cheeks.

"I…" he began. Apparently the far wall had become VERY interesting. "I did not wish for you to…be left alone. I thought, perhaps, when you awoke we could…" The shinobi gave a grin that was almost giddy as she walked in Vincent's line of vision and looked up into his eyes.

"You mean," she said clasping her hands behind her back. "That you passed up free food and a chance to see off our friends to give me a morn-er-afternoon greeting and go to lunch together?" Their continued eye contact made the gunman's blush deepen, just slightly, and he gave one more nod. "You're such a sweetie! Gimme' a sec, I'll go get dressed."

Vincent's tenseness at their close proximity disappeared as she walked off toward the stairs, only to come back two-fold as she suddenly stopped and ran back to him. "Is something the matter?" She nodded and this time it was her turn to get a hint of a blush.

"That seemed a little too much like déjà vu," she laughed. She shifted a little closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. She slowly stood on her tiptoes, closed her eyes, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. His eyes shot open, wider than they had been in years, and the color of his face now matched his cloak. Yuffie giggled. "I'll be back down in a minute, Vinnie." This time she did start bounding up the stairs, stopping only to look back and give a mischievous little smile.

Vincent just stood and stared in front of him, lifting his hand to cheek that, in his mind, had just been blessed. Unfortunately, it was his left hand, clad in the golden, clawed gauntlet. "Ah! Damn it!" He was still rubbing the stabbed flesh of his cheek when Yuffie came flying back down from her room, also dressed in what was now her usual outfit. 'Compliment her,' whispered a voice in the gunman's head. There were only two voices he had ever heard in his head: Chaos and his conscience. Since Chaos had returned to the Planet, he decided (and hoped) it was the latter, and thus acted upon its advice. "You look…good, as always."

"Wow!" she responded with a wide grin. "That's twice in the last two days ya' said I look good! Thanks, Vince, you're such a charmer!" Again, just a nod in response to her. However, despite Yuffie's bravado at the compliment, her heart was racing. 'Sweet Leviathan, he thinks I'm pretty! Wow, this is awesome! What do I do?!'

:Well, that's simple, silly," came a small, squeaky voice from her right shoulder. The ninja nearly jumped out of her skin to see a tiny version of herself standing there, wearing a short white robe. What really caught her eye was that she had two white, feathered wings coming out of her back and a glowing gold ring floating above her head. :You should just keep being yourself! Keep up the flirting, but keep it light. He'll be putty in your hands, sweetie!:

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she mumbled, looking down at the floor in thought. She nearly jumped again when a puff of smoke and fire erupted from her left shoulder, and when it cleared there was another tiny her. This one, however, looked a little less…charming. It's robes were a dark red and tattered, had matching horns coming out of her forehead and a long tail that ended in a spearhead shape. One of her eyes was squinted nearly shut, the other bulged out and seemed bloodshot, and she seemed to be foaming at the mouth. "What the-?!"

:RAPE HIM!: it yelled at her, clawed hands waving in the air. The little angel Yuffie grabbed a small lock of her hair.

:No!: she yelled. :He likes you for you being sweet and innocent! Doing something like that would ruin everything!: Although, she didn't really need to be told, Yuffie knew it to be true.

"Y'know," she started, looking over at the little demon. "I think she's right. In fact I know she-" the demon cut her off once more.

:RAPE HIM!:

"Now you listen to me-!"

:DO IT!:

"Hey!"

:DO IT!:

:Leave her alone!: yelled the angel.

:RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!:

"I'm not gonna' rape him!" yelled Yuffie. She stomped her foot on the floor to emphasize her point. The next thing she knew, there was a leather-covered hand shaking her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Yuffie!" Vincent called to her. She blinked twice and looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Are you all right? You've been staring at your feet for nearly a whole minute." She blushed and quickly applied her grin, nodding furiously.

"Heck yeah," she said. She quickly turned the ex-Turk and grabbed his arm as she started marching toward the door. "I'm fine! C'mon, let's get going! To lunch, Mr. Valentine! Haha!" She silently swore that she would have no more inner dialogue with her good and evil sides, at least not while she was around others, especially if her evil side insisted on sexually assaulting those around her mercilessly. She made it an oath as the two of them walked out the door.

The two sat and ate their lunches at the mall food court. So maybe it wasn't some awesome restaurant, but Vincent had insisted that they eat where Yuffie wanted to eat, and she had been having a craving for the Wutainese food from 'Sakkio Wutai.' It wasn't real Wutainese food, but she still thought it was good. It had been a bit of an awkward lunch, one in which they made small talk…very small talk. The best thing Yuffie could think to ask was how Vincent cleaned the Cerberus and how long it took him. As they ate in silence, however, certain things went through the kunoichi's head.

Vincent had passed up seeing off their friends to greet her in the morning; he had asked her out to lunch; he had paid for her meal (which was good since she had forgotten her money); they were making VERY awkward small talk; and, she noticed, they were both taking nervous glances at each other (at least she thought she saw him glancing). It had all the makings of…

"Are you finished, Yuffie?" he asked, snapping her out of her reverie. She couldn't help but think how wonderful it sounded to hear her name roll off of his tongue, like he was reciting some wonderful poetry. Why she thought this now, she had no idea. He had said her name countless times before.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly. "Oh! Yeah, thanks!" she said as he rose and took both of their trays to the trash. She hopped up out of her chair and followed him, only she found it very hard to keep her eyes on him without blushing. "Um, thanks for lunch, it was really yummy…But, y'know, I'm stuffed and I think I should walk it off. Ya' wanna' go take a walk through the park?" 'Yeah, great! Go for a walk in the park! What a cliché, you foolish ninja!'

"I would enjoy that," he answered. She was taken aback, not expecting him to sound so sincere in his response. "And you need not thank me for lunch. It was…my pleasure." He sounded as if he was stumbling over his words to get out the last little bit. 'Leviathan, he's cute when he's nervous!' Silence set in once more, though, as they made their way to and through the park. It made Vincent worry because Yuffie was never silent. He feared he might have done something to make her uncomfortable. Yuffie just plain couldn't stand the tension in the air.

They stopped under a large tree, and Vincent stared off at the pond that was just at the bottom of the small hill they stood on. "Hey, Vincent…" Yuffie mumbled. Now the gunman didn't know what to think. She had called him Vincent; not Vince, or Vinnie! Something was wrong. He gulped and looked down into her stormy grey eyes with his blood red ones. "I wanted to ask you…is today a-a…"

"A what?" he asked.

"A…date?" If it hadn't been for the enhanced senses he had from Hojo's experiments, he would have never heard her. But he had, and he responded in the only way he knew how at the moment.

"Yes." And with that he placed his gauntlet-covered hand on the small of her back, making sure to be very careful, and pulled her to him. He cupped her cheek in his other hand, leaned in, and kissed her. She swore she had just been struck by lightning. Her eyes went wide, and then slid shut as she let out a small moan, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck and kissing him back. After many seconds, they broke for air. "I hope I have made you as happy as you have made me…"

"You have no idea," she whispered. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair. They stood there for a long while, simply enjoying the light breeze and each other's embrace.

**::And there you have it! They are finally together, and I made it as sweet and fluffy as I could. I'll update again ASAP, but I must warn you the next chapter may contain, as RetsuKaji so lovingly puts it, "teh pronz." R&R, please. Later!::**


	6. Same Goes For This One

**::Okay, Chapter 6! Here goes nothin'!::**

It had been a little over two weeks since Yuffie and Vincent began dating, and by Tifa's standards they were officially a couple. Yuffie literally jumped for joy when she heard those words leave Tifa's mouth (though no one was quite sure why as it was mostly a joke). Vincent just seemed confused by the whole scene, or at least that's what everyone present (really just the three of them; Tifa had sent Marlene and Denzel to bed as it was already 10 o'clock) assumed as he simply cocked a questioning eyebrow at the busty bar hostess.

"Dontcha' see, Vinnie?" she said as she spun and smiled up at him. "It's officially official now! We have public recognition!" The gunman seemed even more perplexed at his girlfriend's outburst.

"Isn't that for us to decide?" he began. "I had thought we had been a couple for some time." Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't fade in the least.

"We're just playing around, silly," she answered. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Leviathan, he can be so serious!' "Of course we've been a couple! It's just fun and games, we don't need anyone's confirmation, just our own." She finished her statement with a soft kiss to his lips. He blushed slightly and gave a small smile as he returned the kiss. 'Still not used to public displays of affection! So cute!'

"Get a room, you two," Cloud said in his usual soft voice as he walked, a smile as small as Vincent's plastered to his face. He walked up and gave Tifa a kiss and she welcomed him home. Yuffie spun to face him.

"What's it to you, Spiky?" she quipped with her trademark grin, arms crossed. "Besides, after whatcha' just did, doesn't that kinda' make you a hypo-WHOAH!" She was cut off as Vincent swept her into his arms bridal style. The stoic gunner gave a small chuckle and met his chocobo-headed friend's gaze.

"Maybe we will," he said. Everything seemed to freeze in time. Tifa and Cloud were staring at the two, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Yuffie was too lost in her own fantasy world, curled up in her boyfriend's arms, blushing and giggling. Vincent's smile faded. "Is something the matter?"

"Cloud," Tifa nearly whispered, not taking her eyes off the two. "Did Vincent just…make a joke?!" She clasped her hands together and lowered her head.

"Yeah," said Cloud as he scratched the back of his head. "He really did!" Vincent got an annoyed look on his face; Yuffie was still giggling.

"I-I don't feel so well," said the brunette. "Cloud catch me, I think I'm going to faint!" The couple turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. Vincent grunted in annoyance. Yuffie didn't seem to notice what was going on at all.

'He's so totally holding me!' she screamed in her head. 'And he's doing it bridal style! Wait, that sounds dirty…hm, oh well! We're totally gonna' get married and get a house and live together and be the most kick-ass married couple in the history of the Planet and have kids that we'll teach to be ninjas! Or gunners! Or gunner-ninjas! Gunjas! KEEEEE!!!' This was when she finally snapped out of her trance and took in her surroundings. She was surprised and confused.

"What the heck?" she blurted out. She looked around and noticed they were in Vincent's room. "When did we get up here?" She looked up at Vincent's face to see him smiling at her.

"Just a moment ago," he replied with a chuckle. "Cloud and Tifa were mocking me for making a joke. I decided to make them think it was not a joke." The young ninja gave him a goofy grin.

"You sly Vinnie-dog!" she said as he set her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "We should totally mess with them!" Vincent once again raised his eyebrow, but this time his smile remained, even with the ridiculous variation of her pet name for him.

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked. Yuffie's grin widened, going from ear to ear, and she slipped off her shoes and leapt up to stand on the mattress.

"Watch and learn!" she said proudly. Hearing this statement is what made his smile disappear; it was replaced with a feeling of unease. He opened his mouth to question what she was planning, but it was too late. She began jumping up and slamming her legs back down into the mattress, making an extreme amount of noise. Nothing could have prepared him for stage two of her twisted plan.

"Uhn! Oh, yes! Oh, Vincent, yes!" she starting crying in mock ecstasy. She smiled even wider when she saw the deep blush overrun the gunner's face. 'Heehee! This is even better than I thought! Time to take it up a notch!' "AH! Sweet Leviathan! Vincent, you are –UGH!- so HUGE! MMN!" At this point she was throwing back her head, eyes closed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yuffie…" Vincent mumbled, staring on in shock. He couldn't even believe she had said the last part. "I don't think this is such…a good…idea…" His protests were all but lost. It was the sounds she was making, the things she was saying and the faces to go along with both. Not only that, but her jumping up and down made the ex-Turk notice how generous the last three years had been to her…chest. All of this aside, he realized that she still hadn't stopped slamming her feet into his mattress; her feet that were on the ends of her long, smooth, slender legs. Vincent realized what he was seeing was, he had to admit, arousing. Yuffie looked down and noticed he was staring.

"Vinnie?" she asked, smile returning to a physically plausible size. Her jumping slowed to a stop, and her grey eyes met with his crimson ones. "You okay, sweetie?" Vincent's blush lessened and he drew in a calming breath, and gave a slow nod as he released it. She giggled and jumped down to be sitting on the edge of the bed once more. "Good show, huh? Like whatcha' see?"

"Oh my, yes," he said in a raspy voice. The Wutainese princess was about to let out another giggle, but it was cut short as the demonic gunman growled threw her onto the bed, laying on top of her and crushing his mouth against hers.

**::So I lied, no pronz in this one. But, that IS where the next chapter will start, no doubt about that! I probably would continue it in this chapter, but I need to do some thinking about what should occur (it's my first time writing such an intimate scene), not to mention a little more privacy…yeah, that's right, I just wrote this one in the middle of my Biology class! Anyway, hope ya' enjoyed Chapter 6, sorry it took so long. Hopefully, Chapter 7 will be up much faster! R&R please! Later!::**


End file.
